


People Seem to Forget That Blue Fire Burns Hotter Than Red Ones

by alliegerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, gotta love angst, hot headed lance that no one asked for, lance gets hurt, really hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: my friend wanted an injured lance shance fic so here you go





	People Seem to Forget That Blue Fire Burns Hotter Than Red Ones

So maybe Lance wasn’t careful, and maybe he overestimated and overextended himself. That hadn’t seemed to catch up to him quite yet. Prior to this mission, his recklessness seemed to work for him. Truly, the team liked to tie this behavior to Keith which, while that wasn’t entirely incorrect, it wasn’t an exclusively Keith pattern. In fact, the new black paladin was actually probably less guilty of acting impulsively. Keith mainly did so when he was feeling some sort of extreme emotion. 

Meanwhile, Lance acted predominantly functioned on instantaneous decision-making. No one seemed to notice because Lance very rarely lead, so it was easier for him to hide. He also had a bad habit of relying on self-preservation early on, but now he was quick to jump into the brunt of the attack. Lance may say he does it for the glory or even the women, but more often than not his need to protect his friends surpasses his fear of getting hurt. 

Shiro has started to notice this. He scolded Lance on the side after missions. That didn’t change anything. Keith threatened him that he needed to stop acting so rash, and even that didn’t get through to Lance. It wasn’t until Shiro pinned Lance to a wall and forced him to look into his eyes and promise to be more careful, that anyone got to him even a bit. 

Lance stared into endless gray, as he swallowed and nodded. Shiro meant business today. 

“I am serious Lance. Your carelessness puts all of Voltron at risk.” He sighed. 

“..but mostly, it puts you at risk. I, er. We can’t lose you. We need you to pilot Red, alright?”

Lance gulped down again and nodded.  

It wasn’t long before Shiro’s pep talk seemed to wear off though. A few weeks later Lance was back at his usual cockiness, and carelessness level. The team warned him to not take on a Galra commander on his own. Keith warned him that if he would just stay in hiding for a few more minutes that Hunk could be there, but Lance ignored his directions and instead tried to blast his way out. 

Everyone watched in horror as the commander ripped Lance’s gun right out of his hand, and wrapped a fist around his neck. Lance began to gag as he was lifted off the ground. His kicks had very little effect as they made contact with the Galra’s torso. Lance began to pale. He didn’t want to die. Not now, after all, he had been through, it would be such a shame to die like this. He had always thought if he did die, then he would go out in a blazing gory face to face with Zarkon or something. 

*

Lance gasped. He felt around. He touched his face, arms, legs. Everything was intact. He could move it all too except for his left hand. It still had feeling though. He touched his neck and pulled his hand away quickly when he felt the soreness. 

“You have a pretty nasty bruise there. I wouldn’t touch.” He heard Shiro’s voice as he entered the room from the hall. 

“You gave us all a pretty big scare Lance. You are lucky Hunk and Pidge got there in time to save you.” Shiro balled up his fist. 

“You could have  _ died _ .” Shiro starred Lance straight in the eyes, unrelenting. 

“Well yeah, but I didn’t. Did I?” Lance quipped, but he finished off with a coughing fit. 

“No jokes this time. You’re benched for a while until you learn to behave yourself.” Shiro ordered. 

“Hey! That’s not fair. Keith gets to do whatever he wants.” Shiro shook his head.

“Keith grew up, and now he’s your leader.” Lance scoffed.

“Then shouldn’t he be giving me these orders. Not you?” 

“He did. You scared him so much that he can’t even talk to you, Lance. Do you see how serious this is now? If Hunk and Pidge would have been even thirty seconds later, then you may not be here.” Lance finally got the severity of his actions a bit. Keith couldn’t even look at him. Knowing dumb Keith, he was probably blaming himself for this whole thing.

Lance glanced at Shiro.

“Have you been here this whole time?” Lance decided on a subject change. 

“How long has it been?” He added. Shiro nodded. 

“It’s been three weeks. You were in a coma. After the commander choked you he tossed you, and you took a pretty hard fall while unconscious. Frankly, I am shocked you don’t have any memory loss.” 

“Why didn’t you toss me in one of the healing pods?” He asked.

“Coran said it wasn’t the best idea with the coma because you needed to be monitored at all times.”    

Lance looked at his hand, it would move much. 

“And this?”

“It’s broken. You’re lucky that’s all that broke.” Lance frowned. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. Stop with the guilt. God, you’re worse than my mom, and she's Catholic.” 

Shiro clearly still wasn’t in the mood for jokes, but his look softened as he approached the bed. He sat on the side of it. He leaned in, pushed Lance’s bangs away, and placed a kiss to Lance’s head. 

“Don’t compare me to your mom, Lance.” Lance flushed. 

“Uh, noted.” 


End file.
